It's magic Gilligan, you really are loved
by special agent Ali
Summary: A rewrite to A Lucky Guy. I did put in entire episode this time, starting with Gilligan's disappearance. I wrote this because this is my favorite episode and this is how I think Gilligan felt. Dedicated to callensensei. Review please ;-


**All characters belong to Sherwood Schwartz. I am only borrowing them for a little bit.**

**IT'S MAGIC, GILLIGAN, YOU REALLY ARE LOVED**

It had been a long day, and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. To the young man wearing the red shirt, light blue denim pants and white cap, it was a day he just wished would end.

It was HIS catch - HIS crate of props. But try telling that to them. The Professor was the one who thought they could use it. Everyone learned magic tricks in case the headhunters showed up. They could scare them.

Gilligan had only made the castaways angry with his tricks. He handcuffed himself to Mr. Howell, and hid been unable to release himself all night long. He even had to sleep in the Howell's hut. His best trick had ended with the Skipper having raw egg in his ear, and now he had ruined breakfast for everyone.

The Skipper had told him put the magic stuff in the supply hut, and he had obliged obediently. He only wished he stayed there. Gilligan felt as though he had been slapped twelve times; the castaways using both hands as their cruel words went right through him like sharp arrows. He suddenly felt very homesick. He missed his loving dad who was always understanding; always supportive of him.

_"I'm too stupid to get this stuff," he had once said to his dad, after failing a hard test. His father grasped him in a hug._

_"Don't say that Willie. You are a strong sensible man. Let no one hurt you, or tell you anything else. I won't always be around to help you son, but I know you can do anything you want, if you put your mind to it."_

Holding back his tears, Gilligan backed away and went to the huts. He quickly packed a bag and hid it. "I miss you, Dad. I wish you were here to protect me," he said, but he was only making himself feel worse. He climbed in the top hammock and pulling his knees to his chest in a fetal position, he let a few tears fall. He missed his family and now his friends _hated_ him. He hugged his diary to his chest like Mr. Howell hugged his teddy bear.

"You're my only friend now, Diary. Just you and me now, I'll disappear… I'll show them," Gilligan said. He was angry and hurt; not a good combination. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching and jumped off his hammock to the ground, leaving his diary behind. Racing to the wash basin, he threw cold water on his face. The Skipper popped his head in the hut door. "Gilligan, Ginger's going to run through the disappearing cabinet trick."

"Okay, Skipper. I'm sorry..." Gilligan started to say as he went outside and followed him, but his words seemed to fall on deaf ears. The Skipper just grabbed his arm and pushed him ahead of him.

Gilligan led the way, feeling even more hopeless and dejected. The others were already there waiting. Then the two quickly took their seats.

Ginger smiled, showing off the cabinet.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I will make a human being disappear. However, I'll need a volunteer from the audience."

Feeling as though it were his first good deed of the day, Gilligan eagerly volunteered. She told him the secret to the cabinet, and when to return, but he only said "Goodbye, Ginger." Once the curtains were drawn, he went through the hidden door in the back of the cabinet. But instead of waiting for her to make him "return," he crawled to the bushes and silently disappeared into the jungle.

"Bet they never thought the trick would work that good," Gilligan muttered. As soon as he was far away, but still close enough to see them, he paused. The others were now crowded around the box, amazed. "Goodbye forever, castaways," Gilligan waved silently. He went back to camp to grab his bag and ran off again before the others could see him.

It took a while to set things up, but his cave… his new home… was perfect, especially the small opening into it. He jammed a sign into the ground:

_**'No Body iZ hom' **_

"Perfect - Looks like this is home, Diary… and what a home!" Gilligan crawled inside his cave and sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. After a bit, he unfolded himself and began to write:

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**I'm such a loser! Ive decidid to leav everyone for gud. I wish you had ears so you could have herd what they said. Its better this way… not one of them cares.**_

Gilligan settled in his new room. The dirt floor was hard, and he felt squished. "This is better than living with those jerks," he told himself, and finally he fell asleep. He jerked awake about an hour later to the sound of footsteps.

"All right, Gilligan, I know you're in there! Only you could spell like that… Come on out!" The Skipper's big voice echoed off the cave walls.

"You sound like my dad," Gilligan muttered. He got to his knees and paused. The Skipper turned away, and went on with some sort of apology.

"Gilligan, I'm not going back till you forgive me… All right, if you won't come out, I'm coming in after you!"

Gilligan, now standing right behind his big buddy, tapped his back. "I'll stay here," he told him.

"Yeah, please, and don't move, because I'm coming in, after you," the Skipper replied, and there was a beat, then the captain banged his head on the mouth of the cave and pulled himself up on his knees. "Gilligan!"

Gilligan watched as the Skipper rose to his feet. He told himself to remain firm.

"Hi, Skipper! Like my new home? It's only one room, and no carpet, but with a few pictures…" he told him happily of his accomplishment. The Skipper, looking a little annoyed, told him it was nonsense.

"No, Skipper. This is my home away from home! I'm not going back! From now on I'm a lone wolf!" Gilligan surprised himself with his voice - he though for sure he would cave in to his Skipper, but as he crawled back inside his new home, Gilligan felt triumphant.

_**The Skipper cant boss me around anymore Diary, and I like the sound of lone wolf,**_ he wrote.

XXX

The Howells found him after the Skipper had reported back, dejected. Gilligan couldn't face them, but suddenly, after a hurried apology from Mr. Howell, a stack of bills fluttered in.

_**I've got carpet now, Diary. It wont be long until the Prafessor and the girls find me, but I wont go bak. I'm a lone wolf.**_

The others did find him, but Gilligan's anger only sent them away. Some time later, he found himself with three dinners and blankets. He even was awarded Mr. Howell's teddy.

_**'Diary, I dont get it - they hate me but I think they might like me, too. Im so confused.**_

Gilligan sat back after he wrote that thought. He curled up with the teddy and went to sleep.

XXX

He was awakened by loud noises. He crawled out and felt his throat close up. Outside were three ugly monsters! Panicking, Gilligan raced off with all his might. He got to the huts and found the flash powder he put in the supply hut earlier.

"Perfect! I'll protect you, ladies," Gilligan told the three women proudly. He put down the flash powder and picked up a stick from the fire. Then he picked up the bowl, not filled with flash power, but the coconut powder Mary Ann had put on the table instead.

The 'monsters' turned out to be Mr. Howell, the Skipper and the Professor. Feeling foolish, Gilligan wanted to crawl back in his cave, but the looks on the three men's faces changed his mind.

"Hang on, I got to do something," Gilligan said, and ran back to his cave. The men followed and Gilligan emerged from his hideaway a minute later, carrying all his stuff.

"Does this mean you're going back, little buddy?" the Skipper asked, after Gilligan crawled back out of the cave. Gilligan turned to him, but instead of answering, he kicked his sign down.

"I think that's a yes, Captain," Mr. Howell chuckled. All the men were smiling as Gilligan led the way to camp.

The stars were twinkling in the dark sky. It was very quiet on the island as the young man crept out of his hut, clutching a small book and a candle. He placed both items on the large bamboo table. Gilligan lit the candle and picked up his pen:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I dont get the castaways. I fish this giant crat of majic stuff. Prafeser said it was usful if headhuntars com around. Ginger was a helper to a magicin, and taut us tricks. Mine of course made them all mad. I din't know words culd hurt so much. I disapered in gingers kabinet and hid in a cave. I dont get wy they found me, my sign didnt even help. I said no body iz hom… they dont read well. The girlz bakd a cak for me. I guess I mixed up Mary Ann's powdar with my own, cause the party sure was a blast!!**_

Gilligan chuckled as he wrote. Now he sat out at the big table. He was feeling a lot better as he looked around at their quiet island. The stars were twinkling brightly.

_**I dont think ill ever understand them diary, Prafeser said they were uncoth. Dont know what that means, they all are glad im back thogh, guess disaperin didnt help, my sign didnt work. im glad they are not mad its not much fun bein a lon wolf. I just wish I understood them. Gess im uncooth what ever that means, maybe it means i'm a lucky guy?**_

Gilligan closed his journal and sighed.

"Gilligan!"

His eyes shot open as the Skipper came running out of their hut. "Little buddy, you scared me," he scolded.

"Sorry, Skipper. I was just writing my thoughts in my diary. I'm not disappearing again," Gilligan promised.

"What's going on out here? Gilligan please don't go! Not again! The girls suddenly ran out, both talking at the same time.

"I'm not…" Gilligan started to say, but was interrupted.

"Gilligan!"

"Gilligan, my boy, don't go!"

"Thurston, stop him!"

The Professor and the Howells had now joined the frantic girls.

"Guys, I'm not leaving again! I was just writing in my journal. I learned my lesson, honest," Gilligan shouted above the noise, and then made the Boy Scout sign. Everyone relaxed and patted Gilligan.

"Sorry, Gilligan. We just didn't want to go through today again! No matter how mad we get, we'd never force you out of the group," Mary Ann said, and the others nodded.

"I know. It's what I was telling my journal… I'm a lucky guy," Gilligan said, with a happy smile.

"Of course you are, little buddy. Now get to sleep already… we've got to repair that hole you blasted in the roof, tomorrow," the Skipper said. The others bid him good night and disappeared.

_**'I dont get them Diary, I really dont, but they are the best freinds I ever had.**_

Gilligan added the last line and yawning, followed the Skipper inside and fell into a sweet sleep.


End file.
